1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for towing a skateboarder, inline skater, roller skater, roller skier, or similar rider behind a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboarding, inline skating, roller skating, and roller skiing have become widely popular activities. At first, these devices were generally self-propelled by their users. For a different experience, however, many participants wish to be towed by another vehicle, such as a bicycle. Previously this was accomplished by requiring the skater to hold directly on to the vehicle. However this was unsafe because it required the skater to be within arm's length of the vehicle. Where the towing vehicle was a bicycle, the skater was exposed to the spinning rear wheel and rotating chain of the bicycle. So, there is a need for a mechanism to permit a skater to safely be towed by a vehicle. There is also a need for a tow device that can remain installed on the towing vehicle in a compact manner when not in use. There is further a need for a tow device that automatically extends from that compact manner when the device is in use.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a tow device with a telescopic guide rod and a retractable tow line to make the tow device compact when not in use. A further object of the invention is to provide a telescopic guide rod that automatically extends when the tow device is used. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tow device that pivots relative to the towing vehicle to reduce stress on the guide rod and the tow line. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tow device that springs back to the direction of travel of the towing vehicle so the device remains in line behind the towing vehicle when the skater lets go of the device or when the device is not in use. One more object of the invention is to permit the tow device to be mounted to various types of vehicles.